


I Met Her In the Summer

by rwleispiach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fuck Frank, Lesbian, Sexuality, Tomboy, we love milf claire, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwleispiach/pseuds/rwleispiach
Summary: Thirteen years later Claire is reunited with the first woman she ever loved and it brings up old memories and emotions for them both.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Unknown
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: QueerlanderChronicles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you, who have supported the Gays of the Ridge. I didn't think it would provide this much support for so many.  
> I want to thank the girls of the Gathering for being the crazy, loving, supportive, and strong women that you are. Love you lots.  
> Brittney thank you for beta-ing, for being my partner in crime, and for always encouraging my crazy ideas and finding the beautiful details in everything.  
> Elin thank you for being a constant support and source of encouragement.
> 
> This a multichapter fic, this is just the first two chapters!

I Met Her In the Summer 

**Present-day 2033 **

Today, I decided to take a walk through my neighborhood to clear my mind. I didn’t do this often, at least not during work hours, but today I felt the outdoors calling my name. The streets of Boston were beautiful in the fall. The old brownstones framed by trees that were changing colors was such a comforting sight. There weren’t many people out and about this time of day; only one other couple was on the street, walking towards me. The closer they came the more I thought I recognized the woman. 

At first just her outline, but then I heard her laugh like a song I once knew. Not knowing why, I ignored the feeling of recognition, but then she looked at me. I would recognize those eyes, her eyes, anywhere, and now they were looking straight at me. Recognizing me, she stopped in her tracks almost as if she’d seen a ghost. Not knowing how to react myself, I just stared back at her, paralyzed and speechless. 

The man that was with her was very tall, with auburn curls, and had a heavy Scottish accent. He seemed confused, asking the woman what was wrong and if she knew me. As if in response, she pulled me into a tight embrace. It was so warm, so familiar, tears started forming in my eyes, I didn't realize how much I missed her, her touch, and what we had. Pulling away to cup both of my cheeks she looked at me in disbelief, her eyes filled with tears. She was still as beautiful as she was the last day I saw her, all those years ago. She had smile lines around her mouth and eyes from years of laughter, an indication she had led a happy life without me. Her brown curls had stripes of grey in them, but she still kept her locks at shoulder length. _God even time couldn't take her beauty._

Finally, the man stuck out his hand, “Hi, I’m Jamie. Obviously, ye know Claire.”

“Yes,” I replied, still in shock. 

“Ehm, this is my husband,” she said looking between me and the ground. 

Suddenly a tall red-haired girl came barreling out of the brownstone we were standing in front of. 

“Momma, come on everyone is dying to see you!” 

“Is that?” I stammered. 

Claire nodded. 

“Can we catch up sometime soon?” Claire asked, not waiting for me to answer before giving me her phone to put my number in. 

“Ah sure,” I murmured. 

We parted ways. Saying our goodbyes and hope to see you soons. 

I turned around and walked back towards my house, eyes watering, all of my memories of her resurfaced- memories I had tried to bury deep inside for years. _How after all this time could she just show up? Bree was a neighbor of mine this entire time! She’s married now. What the fuck!?_ My mind was racing. She was probably living the life we had planned to make together. Thirteen years. Thirteen years had passed since the last time I saw her. 

*****

She called me the next day, asking if we could grab a coffee or get lunch. I suggested coffee, not far from my house, just in case I needed to make a quick exit. We sat in a booth of this cute café, thumbing the saucers our coffees were on, not knowing what to say. 

“How have you been?” I asked, breaking the silence. 

“I’ve been pretty well, what abou-” 

“Why didn’t you try to get in touch?” I asked, cutting her off.

“I don’t know. You left for that job, which I wanted you to take, but I think I was afraid. 

“Of what?” 

“I was afraid of making this work. The flying back and forth, what people would have said, well... I don’t have a good excuse.” 

“Did you go back to him?” 

“Who Frank? Of course not! When I met Jamie again, we decided to give our relationship another try now that we were older, and he wanted to be in Bree’s life and then we... well, I love him.” She said, playing with her thumbs and tapping her foot. I could tell she was anxious and upset, which was the last thing I wanted her to feel, but I needed answers to all the questions I had. 

“I loved you,” she whispered, making sure no one was around to overhear. “I still do. You will always have a piece of my heart.”

Claire was once my neighbor in Boston not far from where I currently lived. Our romance wasn’t a brief one. It was beautiful and what some dream about and maybe that’s why it ended; because it was too good to be true. 

_Can you be punished for being too happy?_

****

** 2020 **

I was about to head out when I noticed a woman sitting outside on her front porch step. I don’t know what made me go up to her, but I was drawn to her immediately. I introduced myself, just being a friendly neighbor, and asked if she would like to grab a drink with me if she wasn’t busy. I normally wouldn’t do something like that, but she was different. 

On our walk to the bar, I found out that she was a doctor, married to a historian, and had a five-year-old daughter named Brianna. Brianna was spending the weekend with her Aunt Gillian, who was also Claire's best friend, and her kids. I told her I was an architect, single without children, but that I couldn’t wait to raise a child (however they came into my life) with the love of my life. 

I was actually going out to have drinks with my friends, which I told her on the way, but she didn’t mind. We walked up to the bar and ordered food and a few drinks. We got a booth, sat down, and shared anecdotes of our jobs. She worked at the local hospital, but was thinking about taking a break from the medical field for a while. 

It was on the walk home that things changed. With our inhibitions lowered the questions we were asking were more personal. 

“How old are you?” she asked.

“I’m 27,” I said, “what about you?” 

“Well, I’m 41 years old,” she said, laughing softly.

“Does it matter?” I wondered, a bit confused.

“No,” she said with a smile. “It doesn’t.”

We started walking slower, drifting closer together, eventually shoulder to shoulder, until her arm slid underneath mine. She intertwined our fingers, palm to palm, feeling her soft and delicate hands in mine. 

“Do you want to come in,” I asked as we approached our houses. 

“Sure,” she said through a calm grin but the true flush of mixed emotions had shown on her glass face when she blushed.

We were standing in my foyer not really knowing what to do. I could feel the sexual tension between us but I didn't want to be presumptuous. I took her coat and put it away and when I came back her demeanor was different. She was leaning against the back of the couch and I stopped in the hallway to look at her, to take her in. She was beautiful, her brown curls were shoulder length and she had on a black dress that fell just above the knee. When my eyes finally made their way back to hers, I realized that I had moved closer to her, and was only an arms-length away. 

She grabbed my hand and pulled herself closer to me, closing the gap between us. Her lips were just a breath away but I pulled back abruptly, “Wait, aren’t you married?” I asked.

“Oh, we’re separated. Sleep in separate rooms. He barely focuses on Bree; we are more like roommates,” she breathed. 

That was all I needed to hear. 

Pulling her hips to me, my mouth claimed hers. _God her lips were soft_. I slid my tongue against hers, holding one hand on her chin and the other on her hip. Our tongues explored each other’s mouths, a place we would get to know well. Both of us refused to break the kiss so we slowly made our way to the couch. 

I sat down and pulled her into my lap as her hands found their way around my neck. my hands running from her calves to her ass. She whimpered. While she nipped and licked down my neck, my hands found their way to her inner thighs. Immediately felt her breathing change, her actions slowed but filled with more desire. Drawing light circles closer to her center, she kept looking down at my hand as if she could will it to move where she wanted. She was grinding into my thigh, I could feel her heat and just how wet she was.

“What are you going to do to me,” she whispered in my ear, sending me to another dimension with that alone.

I traced her lips with my finger, running over the opening. She flicked my finger with her tongue, quickly making her intentions known. Licking my finger from top to bottom, she took the whole thing into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the top, moaning with pleasure as she did it. I stared in disbelief at what was happening. 

She paused to take another finger into her mouth, sucking and swirling them both. God, she sucked as if her life depended on it. I couldn’t take it anymore. I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my mouth. I wanted to feel her, to fuck her, to make her scream in ecstasy. I reached under her dress finding what felt like a lace thong, and pushed it to the side. Taking one of the fingers she sucked on, I ran over her slit, making her moan in my mouth. Adding another finger, I moved to her clit. I started rubbing small slow circles. She threw her head back, bringing her breasts right to my face. With my free hand, I shimmed the top of her dress down exposing her lace bra. Moving that out the way I took her nipple in my mouth, flicking it just the way she had my finger. Taking her erect nub in between my teeth pulling slightly, she gasped. 

Still grinding herself into my fingers, with a handful of my hair, she whispered, “ Fuck me.” 

I slid one finger in moving in tandem with her hips, increasing the speed, making her stiffen and her body quake slightly. 

“Fuck, keep going,” she moaned. 

“Like that?” I asked. 

“Mmhmm, just,” her breath hitched, “like that,” she whimpered nodding her head.

I wanted to make her come. To bring her whole world down around her. So I inserted another finger and she shuddered, not even giving me a second to thrust and curl inside of her. She’d started grinding against my fingers and as her pace quickened she lowered herself completely onto my fingers, taking me all the way in, and lifting up halfway then back down again. She did this until she was fully fucking my fingers, squeezing as she threw herself down.

Her pace quickened, her breath getting more labored, and her moans getting louder, she was close. I grabbed her lower back anchoring her as she started to lose control, meeting her every movement. 

“Fuck,” she stuttered as her earth-shattering release went throughout her body. 

Her body twitched as I pulled my fingers out and then I licked them cleaned, while she looked into my eyes, as if daring me to do so. 

We rested like that for awhile talking, laughing, and kissing

Suddenly she fell silent and I felt her mood change. 

“Take off your shirt, I want to see you,” she purred as she stood and walked to the middle of the living room. 

I stood up grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head, exposing my black bralette and tattoos.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! You have tattoos too?!” She said in awe. 

I laughed as I pulled my pants off. 

“Underwear too, ” she demanded. 

“Hey, you still have yours on!” I said laughing. 

“This isn't about me right now, ” she said coyly. 

I obliged and took off my bralette and boxers. Standing there completely vulnerable, she walked towards me looking me up and down, licking her lips. I’d never had anyone look at me like that before. My breath was shaky and I didn’t know what to do with my hands or even where to look. She let her hand graze my shoulder and down my arm, and then she kissed it. As she moved to my back I could feel the warmth of breath, she kept doing this grazing and kissing, until all the tension in my body was gone. I grabbed her by the hand and took her upstairs, somewhat nervous because I had forgotten what condition my room was in.

_Thank god I cleaned it._

She laid back on the bed, as I kissed and licked my way to her lips.

That night we didn’t sleep, we just explored each other’s bodies, finding every perfect imperfection on each other. Placing kisses, giggling, talking about our future. _Our_ future. We’d only spent the better part of a day together and we already had a future. She told me all about Brianna, Bree for short, and how feisty and intelligent she was, at only five years old. My favorite part was watching her falling asleep, in my arms, her head on my shoulder, her hand on my stomach, and her leg thrown over mine.

****

** Present Day 2033 **

I never thought I would be sitting with her again. It’s funny because she was right. She will always have a piece of my heart, no matter how hard I tried to get it back. She still had a glass face. I could see every ounce of anxiety, sadness, and confusion on her face, and I still wanted to make her feel better. _What is wrong with me?_

“So do you still live in Boston or just Bree?” I finally asked. 

“Just Bree, for university; we live in North Carolina, now,” she said, still not looking at me.

“You finally made it to North Carolina. You probably live on a nice piece of property, most likely surrounded by trees, not too far from the mount…” my voice trailed off. I still knew her so well. 

She had tears in her eyes now. “Yeah, I know that we planned on going there after your... internship.” Her tears were streaming. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, finally looking at me. 

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

** 2020 **

The next morning Claire woke up in a panic and scared the shit out of me in the process. 

“Holy shit, I forgot I have to pick up Brianna! What time is it?” she yelled.

“It’s 8 am. Take a beat,” I said calmly, pulling her to me. 

“What time were you supposed to be there?”

“I thought it was later, I don't have to be there for another two hours,” she said, sinking onto the bed. 

“Okay good, do you want breakfast?” I asked 

“Sure,” she said with a smile that flickered through her eyes before the corners of her mouth could turn up. 

Before going downstairs I gave her the grand tour upstairs, which wasn't much but she loved the warm aesthetic of everything. I showed her the rest of downstairs too, which she loved because I turned one of the rooms into a library. She got lost in all of the books, while I started breakfast. 

After a while she walked in with her head in a book, hopping up to find her place on my island, she started reading Untamed by Glennon Doyle to me.

**“ _The epitome of womanhood is to lose one’s self completely. That is the end goal of every patriarchal culture. Because a very effective way to control women is to convince women to control themselves.”_**

I loved this, even though I had absolutely no idea where this was going or what _this_ was but having her sitting on my island countertop, in my shirt and boxers, reading to me while I made breakfast was the best thing that I had experienced in a long time. 

After we ate our breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit, we showered and got dressed. 

“Are you coming with me?” she asked.

“No,” she gave me a weird look, “I don’t want to confuse Brianna. We don’t know what this is yet and I don’t want to introduce myself into her life if I’m not going to be in it,” I said. 

Clearly digesting what I said. She kept looking at me, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Well what do you want?” she finally asked. 

“I would like to see where this goes, if that’s okay with you,” I said. She was gathering her things so she could go pick up Bree. 

“Me too,” she said as she kissed my cheek. 

I pulled her back, cupping her face and kissing her deeply. 

“Now you can go,” I said with all the charm I could muster, and hopefully enough bewitchment that she’d return. 

** 2033 **

As usual, I comforted her, telling her there was no reason to cry, even though we had every reason to sob. Here was the love of my life, crying and I couldn’t hold her the way I used to, kiss her the way I wanted to. This was torture. 

“Do you want to go for a walk so we can actually talk?” I asked. 

“Sure.”

I paid for our coffees and we made our way through the streets of Boston, reminiscing and remembering the reasons we were together. 

****

** 2020 **

Over the next few weeks, Claire and I spent every moment we could together. At first, it was mostly at night once she put Bree to bed, apparently Frank could handle her by himself if she was sleeping. We mostly stayed at my place but then she let me come over. The first time I was so nervous that I would run into Frank or Bree, in the middle of the night but we avoided all incidents, for a couple of weeks at least. 

One night, there was a thunderstorm, it was pretty bad, the cracks of thunder even made us jump. I hated thunderstorms, always had, they just made me anxious because I imagined the worst happening like a tree falling on the house. So we were just cuddling, me in a bralette and pajama pants and her in an oversized t-shirt and panties. We were enjoying the silence of the storm when Bree ran into the room crying because she had a nightmare.

There was nowhere for me to go, I didn’t have time to roll off the bed and onto the floor. So I just sat up with my legs crossed, following Claire’s lead.

While Claire was comforting her, Bree finally realized I was there. She just looked at me, with big tears still streaming from her big blue eyes. 

“Who are you?” she asked. 

“I- I’m a friend of your mom’s,” I said nervously, looking at Claire for any exit sign. 

Claire sat her down on the bed and formally introduced us. She stuck her little hand out waiting for me to take it.

“I’m Brianna, or Bree,” she said, shaking my hand.

She was looking from me to Claire and back again. She wasn’t dumb, I could tell that it wouldn’t be long before she realized that something more was happening. 

“Hun, do you want to go on a breakfast date with us in the morning?” Claire asked her. 

Brianna’s blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, “Yes!” she shrieked. 

“Okay, well you have to go back to bed then, so you won’t be sleepy at breakfast,” she whispered, “can you say goodnight to mummy’s friend?” 

“Goodnight!” she giggled as she made her way back to her room, with Claire following behind her. 

I was excited that we were taking this step. But we hadn’t defined our relationship. I didn’t know why, we spent almost every night together. When we weren’t, we were talking to each other in some form. 

When she came back in, I reached my arms out for her, “Snuggle in,” I breathed. 

She did, we sat there in silence, while I played with her curls. 

“So, can I introduce you to my friends as my friend or can I introduce you as my girlfriend?” I asked. She leaned up, so that she could look at me. Her face was serious but she was thinking. She was playing with my fingers, subconsciously. I realized that this was one of her tells, she was nervous, anxious even. 

“Well, I want to be.” she started. 

“But?”

“I’m 41 and you’re 27.”

“Cool you know our ages,” it came out harsher than I’d intended. 

“I just don’t want to hold you back, I know there’s so much that you want to do, and see. I’ve already settled down, and I have Brianna to think about.”

“Okay, we can travel, the three of us. My career is already in full swing, so I’m not going anywhere. What exactly do you think you would be holding me back from?” 

“You want kids, and I already have one, I don’t want to be pregnant again. I- I just don’t want to stop you from experimenting or... Or exploring or from living your life.” The tears were welling up in her eyes. 

“First, I’m not asking you to carry another child. If anything I would just want you to be by my side while I carry it, if we decided that we wanted another kid. Also, I told you that I wanted a kid no matter how they came into my life.” I pulled her into my lap, so that her back was against my chest, hoping that my heartbeat would soothe her some. “Second, I’m asking you. _Me._ If I’m asking you to be my girlfriend, don’t you think that I’ve thought about this?”

“You have a point, I just don’t want you to hate me,” she whispered.

“So, is that a yes?” 

“Yeah,” she purred, I could hear the smile in her voice. 

I kissed down her cheek, and jawline before turning her head so our lips could meet.

Everything after that moment was bliss. We had a great breakfast with Bree the next day. We made that a usual occurrence, to have breakfast or lunch with her on the weekends. Now that Bree knew who I was, we had dinners at my place, and I even set up the guest room so that she could stay over too. 

We spent a weekend picking out colors so that we could paint it, she picked a soft green. We made sure that she felt like the room was hers, a place to call her own. We even bought clothes so that she had some there, so that they didn’t have to pack a bag for her every time. 

I didn’t think Brianna would take to me so quickly but she did, without hesitation. I didn’t realize how close we were getting until we were out for a walk and she was walking in between Claire and me. She reached up and held my hand. We both looked down at her and then at each other. The feeling of her tiny hand in mine, almost made my heart burst. She trusted me enough to hold my hand. I had to hold back my tears.

I even picked her up from school and brought her to work sometimes. Which confused my coworkers.

We still split our time between my house and hers because Frank was hardly there. He was always off “fucking a student of his,” according to Claire anyway. Somehow I never ran into Frank, I only saw him from a window. It probably wouldn’t be a pleasant encounter anyway. He had the worst case of resting bitch face, but based on what Claire told me, that was just his personality shining through. Whenever he came up her entire mood would change. 

There was one day that she was feeling particularly spiteful and Frank was out of town.

We were walking back to her room after putting Brianna to bed, she pulled me into Frank’s room. 

She walked around looking at how he had moved things around. He kept the master bedroom for himself. 

“He’s lucky that I haven’t burned all of his shit,” she said with so much disdain in her voice. I had never seen her this way before, never heard her use that tone. 

“Why are we in here?” I asked.

She didn’t respond, she just looked at me with a hunger in her eyes. 

_She was so sexy when she was angry._

“Claire.”

She made her way to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, she whispered, “I want you. I want to feel your tongue on my clit,” she was grinding herself against me; flicking her tongue over my lips. “While your fingers thrust in and out of me. I want you to replace your fingers with your tongue so I can fuck yo-,” I cut her off. With a deep growl that I’ve never heard before I picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

Frantically kissing her, I probed her mouth with my tongue, as we both moaned into each other’s mouths. Pulling her shirt over her head, I made my way down nestling my face between her breasts, massaging them. Taking one into my mouth I sucked it and then blew on it, making her back arch from the sensation. Sucking and licking I made my way down, to her center, rubbing her over her pants, I could feel how ready she was. I lifted the waistline of her pants slightly to get a peek at her panties, not that I was surprised, she wasn’t wearing any. I looked up at her and she gave me a devilish grin. When I pulled her pants off, a little too aggressively, a hole tore in them. 

“Babe, those are your pants,” she said laughing. 

I didn’t even care, I just wanted to taste her. Settling into my favorite spot, her scent filled my nostrils. God, she smelled so good. I kissed her inner thighs and worked my way inward towards her center. Planting kisses all the way down her slit, not giving her _that_ satisfaction just yet. Spreading her lips, I ran my tongue over her, going back up to her clit as she requested. Keeping my tongue flat, going in small circles. 

“Oh fuck, yeah,” she whimpered. “Just like that.” 

Running my finger over her opening, inserting just the tip and pulling back out, “ insert another noise,” she groaned, hand fully entangled in my hair, the other against the headboard. 

I inserted my finger and started thrusting in and out, matching the pace of my tongue. Her grip grew tighter on my hair. I replaced my fingers with my tongue, letting her control the pace and how deep it went. I let her use me to chase after her release.

“Fuck, I’m so close!”

Doubling my efforts I started rubbing circles on her clit, and I could feel the waves of her orgasm shooting through her body. Her moans grew louder by the second, as I wrapped my arms around her thighs, anchoring her down. I started sucking her clit, I wanted her to feel every ounce of pleasure.

She leaned up, her body still stiff, moans and obscenities leaving her mouth. 

“Fuck,” she stammered, her body still quivering.

Neither one of us noticed that the door was open, until he finally said something

“What the fuck is going on?” he said with disgust.

We both jumped, I was still fully clothed so I grabbed her pants and sat in front of her so that she didn't have to be on full display. 

“So not only are you seeing a woman, you bring your random flings here to fuck in my bed?” He hissed. 

“You definitely fucked other women here, when we were still together, Frank. I don’t feel bad. Also, she's not some random woman, she’s my girlfriend, you bastard!”

He told her that she needed to leave, to figure out other living arrangements because he didn't want to be around her anymore. It was his house so he could kick her out, he never put her name on their lease. We went and grabbed Bree and went back to my place. 

After we had her all tucked in and settled, we went back downstairs to chat. I found her pacing in the kitchen, eating cookie dough. I had no idea what she was murmuring to herself but it was freaking me out. 

“Claire, move in with me,” I said, it wasn’t really a question, more of a statement. She was here all the time anyway, both she and Bree had clothes here, it only made sense. 

She stood there thinking before she spoke,

“I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“You’re not asking, I am. Before you freak out, you two practically live here anyway.” I said. “We could get the rest of your stuff this weekend.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, staring into my eyes with her big, sad whisky drams 

“I’m positive,” I said kissing her. 

That week we went over while Frank was out to pack both of their things. That weekend we both asked friends to help us grab boxes so that we could be out as soon as possible. Their payment was free food and drinks. 

We were officially starting our life together, the three of us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There are more chapters to come!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters!!
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤❤


End file.
